


Ink Stained Hearts

by Cryptkeeper (orphan_account), VultureLovesong



Series: Ink [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Adopted Work, Animagus Harry Potter, Animagus Tom Riddle, Boys In Love, Childhood Sweethearts, Growing Up Together, Idiots in Love, Innocent Harry, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Possessive Tom Riddle, Protective Tom, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Seventh Year Tom, Slytherin Harry, Sweet Harry, Third Year Harry, Time Travel, Tom Is A Sweetheart, Tom Riddle's Diary, older Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cryptkeeper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VultureLovesong/pseuds/VultureLovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom pulled Harry into the diary to show him the memory of him framing Hagrid, he didnt count on him being too curious for his own good and accidentally pulling himself back in time to Tom's last year at Hogwarts. But what will change with Harry in the wrong time? Can one person's love change the world, or is it too late for him?</p><p>Adopted By VultureLovesong</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Written On The Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Nc-16, Mature, MA-15+, PG-15
> 
> Themes: Time Travel, Boys in Love, Sweet and Fluffy
> 
> Warnings: Underage Sexual Content
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This Is A Work Of Fanfiction Based On The Works And World Of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Saga. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! All Rights To Harry Potter And His World Go To J. K. Rowling And Her Associates. Thank You! ~ V
> 
> A/N: Cryptkeeper/KissTheBoogeyman/GravestonesForBoogeymen (Aka She/He/They of ever changing name) didn't give me much in the way of notes before deleting his/her/their account. I have very few orders for the continuation of this, or any of his/her/their, story/ies. That said, sorry if it doesn't go in the way you wanted or expected.

**Ink Stained Hearts by Cryptkeeper**

**Chapter One ~ Written on the Pages**

** **

Harry isn't sure what he did.

One second ago he was watching Tom's memory of the giant spider and Hagrid's expulsion, then sometine between him trying to grab Tom's shoulder in the diary and now he ended up ... here. Albus Dumbledore is sitting acros from him, auburn haired and too young to reassure Harry, and so is Headmaster Dippet, an old frail looking man who Harry knows is dead in his time. He must have pulled himself through time or something but he still doesn't know how.

Regardless, he is stuck in 1944, almost 1945, and he can't do anything about it except go with everything they tell him without complaint. They bring in some scary ministry people who start to call him Harridan Evans, make him take about a hundred tests, and set him up with a room for the summer at the Leaky Cauldron.

As he lays in bed his first night in the past he wonders what happened with Tom, if he will remember him, or if only the diary's memory will know him.

He doesn't know. He is alone and lost in the wrong time without his wand or his cloak or his friends. The only thing he brought with him was his clothes and they were taken away because they did not match the time. He misses Ron and Hermione already. He even misses Ginny's stupid pointless crush on him.

Harry cries himself to sleep.

The first of September comes in the blink of eye and like the slow crawl of a slug all at once. Tom Riddle sneers and glares mentally at everyone he passes by outwardly polite and charming as ever. How he hates these stupid sheep. They will all kneel before him one day, kept beneath him where they belong, but for now he must play nice. He opens the door of his compartment, expecting he will see his followers, but what he finds surprises his.

Orion, his cousin-wife Walburga, and Abraxas are the only ones of his followers who have arrived and they are antagonizing a first year with the most brilliant green eyes Tom has ever seen.

"What are you doing?" he isn't really asking, but more demanding that they stop in a poliet but no less imperious way.

"Tom." the first year breaths out, as if awed and disbelieving, with a hint of something like possession or cherishing that Tom can't place, and he hears it over the protests of his three followers despite it being said at a barely audible level.

He holds up his hand to stop their talking and locks eyes with the child, slipping into his unprotected mind without any notice. He looks through all his thoughts and memories, from ones of his abusive muggle relatives, to his conversations with Tom's diary horcrux, to his crush on the sixteen year old version of himself, to his life fighting against the older dark lord version of himself in a future he somehow tore himself away from. Harry Potter, third year of the future, or Harridan Evans the transfer student who shouldn't know him.

The thirteen year old is pretty cute too, all messy black hair, doe-like emerald eyes, and innocence, almost like he is begging to be corrupted and pulled apart at the seams. He can see what his horcrux saw in the boy, why he seemed torn between ripping his defeater apart like a pitiful insect and pinning him down and ruining him in an entirely nore pleasurable way. He isn't even sure what to say to him, but he has been silent for too long. Any longer and one of the minions will start questioning his staring.

"Hello Harry." he decides is the best start, and he is rewarded by the way his eyes light up in wonder and glee. He looks at the trio. "Leave us."

"Yes my lord." Walburga says, and pushes them out of the compartment without realizing her mistake.

Tom watches Harry's face as it rapidly cycles through emotions and expressions. Confusion, realization, denial, acceptance, anger, something a bit like hurt or betrayal, and then it settles into an expression like loneliness and forgiveness.

"Are you angry." he still feels the need to ask.

He isn't necessarily afraid of the answer, but at the same time he thinks he might be. He might have only met this child, but he knows everything about him, and he can still feel the echos of his diary horcruxes obsession and need for him, and the smallest whisper of something like possessiveness, want, lust, and desire to claim and own the boy in every way. He doesn't even know what the emotion is, but he knows his is a darker echo of the unnamed emotion that Harry said his name in earlier.

Harry finally shakes his head in answer. "More like confused, a bit sad, and mostly curious."

"You don't hate me?" Tom doesn't understand. "I saw your memories you know. That's how I know who you are. I read your mind." Harry looks like he is surprised he can do that and Tom has to force his mind away from the mind magic conversation back to the conversation at hand. "I killed people. I killed your parents. I tried to kill you. I am the reason you have been forced to live with those disgusting muggles. How can you not hate me?"

Harry shrugs. "When I was seven I stole a fortune cookie from the take out bag my Aunt threw out. It said, _Holding a Grudge is like Drinking Poison and Waiting for the Other Person to Die_." Tom blinks at him like his is confused so he continues. "I can forgive you because you are sorry, for my parents if no one else, even if you haven't realised it yet. Besides, you never killed my parents. You do it in 1981, and that's about thirty-six years in the future. I can't hate you for something you have not done yet, or something you may never do. Naïve, I know."

Tom shakes his head. "I actually think you are being incredibly mature." he admits. "And I am sorry, for killing your parents in the future. I won't apologize for anyone else, but I will apologize for them."

Harry nods. "I forgive you."

Tom still doesn't know what to think about the boy and his easy forgiveness, but the rest of the ride goes by in comfortable silence. At some point the trolly lady comes by and Tom gets something to snack on while he watches Harry sleep fitfully on the bench across from him. He wakes him up ten minutes before they should arrive at Hogwarts so he can change, and then he is getting ready to leave.

"I know you don't like Slytherins much," Tom starts, "But if the hat doesn't let you choose this time I can guarantee we are a lot better than the Slytherins in your time. And we could be in the same house together so I can protect you."

To his surprise Harry chuckles. "You can admit you want me around you know." he says, teasingly with a wink, and then he is gone in the hoard of first year students before Tom can figure out that he is flirting. Before he notices he doesn't mind overly much.

As he catches up with his followers and sits at the Slytherin table he comes to one conclusion. This is going to be a very odd year.

"... And now we have a transfer student going to be joining our third years." Headmaster Dippet says. "Harridan Evans!"

Harry makes his way up to the stool and sits.

 _"I've sorted you before."_ the hat says as it sits on his head.

" _More like you will_." Harry answers.

 _"Details, Details young man."_ The sorting hat dismisses _. "Let's see what we have to work with. You have a good mind, quite a bit clever, plenty of courage, and kindness oh yes. You're as difficult a mind to sort as before. Any special requests?"_

 _"Can you put me in Slytherin with Tom, or Gryffindor like last time_." he asks 

" _I suppose."_ the hat says. " _Better be..._ Slytherin!" it screams out loud.

Harry goes down to the last table on the left and sits next to Tom Riddle with a slight amount of amusement as he glares to shut up his minions. He thinks he should be more terrified by the fact Tom is still the Dark Lord, even if a less bloodstained and more unaccomplished version. Maybe it's some sort of odd Stockholm Syndrome based part on him already having been crushing on the diary memory of Tom and Part on Tom being the only person in this time who knows what he is going through, even if he had to read his mind to do so.

"Welcome to the dark side." Tom whispers to him.

"Doesn't seem so bad." he answers. "Good company and the food's not bad."

The scandalized look the long haired Malfoy gives them both when Tom snorts is well worth Dumbledore's disappointed stare.


	2. Time Like Paper

## Ink Stained Hearts

**Chapter Two - Time Like Paper**

**1944 - 1945 School Year**

* * *

Being a Slytherin circa 1944 is sort of fun, in the same way it is when friends are having an inside joke and you are trying to figure it out. Frustrating, puzzling, and at first extremely annoying, but once he gets the hang of it, it is easy, fun, and absolutely wonderful. In many ways there have been no changes, but there are some things that have changed about the school, and Diagon Alley, and probably even Hogsmeade Village, though he would not know because he wasn’t old enough to visit on the weekends anyways, and all those things serve as a reminder to Harridan that he doesn't really belong here at all.

Only, he does belong here too, because Tom is here, and he belongs with Tom. The older boy has made it abundantly clear. For a budding Dark Lord, Tom Riddle is remarkably nice. Er, nice to him. Harridan has been here for a month and a half, and in that time he has watched Tom put seven different Slytherins under torture curses. In fact, Tom is ONLY nice to him. Sure, he acts kind and caring and charming to even the rudest people, but he never really means it unless he is with Harridan. He really hates Dumbledore too, but considering how biased and suspicious Dumbledore acts around him, Harridan doesn't really blame him. He’s starting to seriously dislike the meddling old man himself.

Harridan has been in Dumbledore's office to be warned away from Tom as many times as he's seen people tortured, and Tom has been teaching him Occlumency and Legilimency because of it. Harridan has taken to every lesson the older teen has given like a duck to water. It turns out anything is easy to learn with a patient intelligent teacher, and Tom is definitely that.  
Harridan isn't stupid. Time Travel works in mysterious ways, or so he has read. If the event that allowed him to time travel in the first place doesn’t happen, then there will be a paradox, and Merlin only knows what horrible events could take place. He has to be devastatingly careful, so that he doesn’t change anything major. Chances are something will happen that will keep the time lines strait. Strait as it can be anyways. He can be born in 1981, and die in 1950. He might even end up falling back to his own time any day now. That all taken into consideration, he knows Tom will still become Voldemort. He knows Tom will forget him. It is a though he brings up to the older boy while lying on the Tom's bed together and working on their homework one night.

Tom turns to him. "I won't forget you." He says, but the conviction in his voice is false. He's trying to convince himself as well. Harridan doesn’t blame him. It’s a nice thought.  
"You will." Harridan patiently insists. "You saw yourself in the future when you read my mind. You are insane, and megalomaniacal, and quite frankly terrifying. I actually still have no clue why everyone is relying on me to kill you, but that’s beside the point. Maybe the time lines have to lineup, and then you will remember me, or maybe something happens and you won't have those memories until I fix it when I resurrect you, but somehow I have to end up in my own time, or disappear, or stay by you as the least important of your followers. I can't change anything without creating some sort of paradox."

"I don't think that is how time travel works, Harridan." Tom rolls his eyes, an exaggerated move meant to infuriate Harridan to the point he drops the subject that Harridan sees right through. The time traveler pushes his homework aside and sits up.

"Don't you see? You have to become the dark lord." he exhorts. Tom opens his mouth to argue and gets shushed. "No, hush you stubborn idiot. You must become the Dark Lord, because otherwise Lucius never gets the diary. If he doesn't have it, Ginny doesn't end up with it, and I don't find it, and I never come back in the past. I can’t do anything to prevent this from happening.”

Tom purses his lips, obviously displeased, but then he sighs. “There could be another way. How would you know?”

Harridan shakes his head sadly. “I have thought about that, but I also realized that it is out of my hands. I don’t have the capabilities to change the facts.” he sighs. “One way or another I will be gone. Whether I am dead, or back in my own time, or if I simply vanish, I will be gone, and you'll be a dark lord. Time will catch up and I will end up where ever I have to be, as will you, and for all we know I died back in this time and you will suddenly remember me only to know I am dead, or maybe I'll just wake up in the chair I was sitting in, with your diary open in front of me, and realize this was all an odd dream, and then I will have to convince you in the future that I am more useful alive."

"You're right." Tom agrees reluctantly, finally no longer fighting him. "But that doesn't mean I like it."

"I don't think we have a choice." Harridan sighs, and then he hugs the older teen. "We just have to make the most of now I suppose."

Tom agrees with a nod and mutters. "Yes we should."

Considering everything, it's a lot more surprising than it should be when Tom sits up, surges forward, and suddenly kisses him. Harridan's eyes become as large as dinner plates, his face turns every shade of red in the human spectrum, and he flails awkwardly and falls out of the bed, ruining the moment. They are still laughing when Tom's year mates finally come into the room to find out what the ruckus is about.

**~*~ ~*~**

Halloween passes without incident for once. He goes to Slughorn's Halloween party with Tom, neither of them wearing costumes since they were optional, though they are the only ones not dressed up. Only one potentially dangerous situation occurs, but Tom taught him how to check his food for poison or pranks after his second day when one of his followers poisoned Harridan, a minor poison with an easy antidote, for his closeness to Tom. The punishment that came for that action was enough to scare everyone off hurting Harridan ever. Nonetheless, he knows to check his food, and because of this, Harridan doesn't drink poisoned pumpkin juice, and he doesn't have to watch another person get crucioed until they are bleeding out of the eyes.

Before he knows it, Harridan has been a third year for nearly four months, and winter break is almost upon them. Normally, his name would be at the top of the list staying at Hogwarts, probably right next to Tom's, probably before anyone else had a chance to sign, but Tom was invited to the Black's annual Yule Ball, and he took it upon himself to invite Harridan, half to annoy and punish his followers for Walburga’s near poisoning on Samhain, and half because he knew they wouldn't deny him anything, the benefit of being their feared Lord.

Harridan finds the constipated look on Walburga's face when Tom tells her he's bringing him the most beautiful expression in history, not counting any expression Tom makes, but he is biased. Tom has a pretty face.

 

 


End file.
